mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page! When I make a trade market tell me here so you can buy items. Have fun! I have a trade market up so you can get items. Legoguy1866 (talk) My store can be found here! Edits Hey a couple more edits and you can put the 500 eca award on your page. 02:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yep I know!-- 12:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :So can you!-- 12:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) well you got it now i need to :) 01:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :As i write this i am making my 500th edit! I am there! 01:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Password give away There's a password give away on my talk page. Check it for more details.-- 15:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I can't use it.-- 19:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RFA Ok. I voted in the support slot.-- 22:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 22:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Drogdo why did you vote support? You have to say why. -- 22:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah he just sigged.-- 22:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You can just sign.... it is your position that counts, not the reason. 22:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations Legoguy1866! You are the first customer at MLN Market, and will get 50% of on all items.-- 23:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC)-- Thanks!-- 11:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Portrait here it is.-- 21:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 23:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) BFF Module Legoguy You are on for 4 days, You can pay 80 cliks now or 20 each day. plz decide-- 08:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) 20 clicks per day.-- 12:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok well click my lightworm thanx 20 clix every day for 4 days-- 12:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) OOPS!I clicked the wrong module.Well it is 20 clicks.-- 19:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Dosen't matter, Would u like to order some more days?-- 12:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) No thanks.-- 20:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I can give you a discount say 5 clicks a day? If U order in bulk? 4 example 5 clicks a day for only a month! 20 Yellow Bricks a Day!!! You would no longer need yellow harvestin mods! And in this package I will also offer you 50 free clicks to my first customer!-- 10:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I'll order one more month than.-- 12:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the 500 edits.-- 00:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 00:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Unfinished order You have made an order onuser:slimons/slimons superstore please finish it-- 16:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Vorox I was wondering if you wanted picture of a vorox.-- 20:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 20:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Coming up.-- 21:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Skipper!-- 23:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Auctions You won 3 totemic hawks for 90 clicks! You also won 4 rough sapphires for 50 clicks! Please do all of the clicks on module that has me on it. -- 02:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Banner Here it is: Hope you like it. File:The Best Deals Banner.png|center|Made by LeinardoSmith rect 60 20 745 76 The Best Deals rect 0 0 57 79 Made by LeinardoSmith rect 750 0 810 84 Made by LeinardoSmith desc none Please use the code I gave you here. That way it gives me credit. Also the clicks go to module that has me on it. -- 03:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Very Good Leinardo!-- 10:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! -- 11:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! So 100 clicks to Skullkeepas Symbicuess mod(Or however you spell it). I mean 190 to the mod.-- 12:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Its Symbiosis. -- 12:12, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeh 190. 50 a day. -- 12:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can only give 44 a day until my clicks reload.-- 12:14, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok thats fine. -- 12:16, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Have a look at ur talk page i write sumthing regarding the bff module! Have a look at ur talk page i write sumthing regarding the bff module!-- 12:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay.BTW this is my talk page.-- 12:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I know but i just wanted to remind u!-- 12:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I know I said I wanted to order another month.-- 12:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Order Are you willing to fulfill the order in my store?? 17:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh I'll do it now.-- 17:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) READ THIS I am retiring from MLN (Not the Wiki). I will still trade and play arcades but will not gain ranks. My store will stay open and I will stay here but will not accept any rank help. I will still buy things from other markets but will not get to rank 4.-- 12:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Okay Thats fine lots of people do that.-- 13:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know german did. But paulthewall quit quit.-- 21:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep but when you have a trade module. it may be better to have more variety.-- 22:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I'm adding more things to the store.-- 22:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::good to here, also when exactly will you put up the support thing?-- 23:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Right now.-- 23:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Great!!! Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to join the -- 23:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::No thanks.-- 23:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay.-- 23:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *Beep* I was one edit away from putting my 3000th edit here! Slap* slap* slap*-- 23:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Good job!-- 23:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks but slap* I ended up putting my 3001st edit here. :( But thanks :)-- 23:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Good job.-- 23:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sig I would change your sig its basically exactly like skull's.-- 15:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 23:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) support yes please if I can support yours!-- 20:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay!-- 23:44, October 3, 2009 (UTC) 500!!! I finally have 500 edits, so now I can put up the 500 ecaward!-- 16:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :congrats.-- 16:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yep great job!-- 18:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Archive New talkpage here.-- 18:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) : want me to make you a current talk page ?-- 22:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes please.--Givemeclicks345 (talk) 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello, can you explain more about the message you left on my page. Airsoldier (talk) 22:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC)airsoldier :He ment that if you don't use the pic you uploaded it will be deleted.-- 22:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes. And by the way whoever put Yes please I agree with. :It shall be done....-- 13:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC)